My dear
by Miruku-Carol
Summary: Romances não costumam acontecer do nada, não são simples, eles crescem. Mas e o nosso? Ele cresceu? Não. Já nasceu grande demais. Tão grande que nossos corações não agüentaram, cederam de amor. -Tá super!*-*-
1. Desilusões

_**Coment's no fim do cap!**_

_**Espero que gostem! ^^**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Eu já não tinha certeza de mais nada na minha vida. Uma hora, eu era apenas uma garota, que morava no hotel da mãe no norte da Califórnia, solteira, sem muitos amigos, poética talvez, mas normal. Noutra, eu era a garota mais popular da cidade, mais admirada, mais invejada, quem sabe até a mais odiada. E agora não sou mais nada.

"_Romances não costumam acontecer do nada, não são simples, eles crescem. Mas e o nosso? Ele cresceu? Não. Já veio grande demais. Tão grande que nossos corações não agüentaram, cederam de amor. Tão grande que se fosse comparado ao universo, toda a galáxia perderia de 0 a 1000. Tão grande, tão lindo e tão frágil... Acho que por esse pequeno grande fato, ele se foi tão rápido, apesar de rápido, doloroso, muito doloroso. Era só um detalhe. "_

(Diário de Tenten, página 30)

-Graaande Tenten! ^^

-Fala Naruto...

Naruto é um velho amigo, ele conhece todo esse lado da Califórnia, fala com todo mundo e sabe da vida de cada um deles.

-Hm... conheço essa expressão, ficou acordada novamente escrevendo sobre aquele babaca, não foi?

-Não fiquei...

-Ficou sim! Você sabe que nunca vai conseguir mentir pra mim!

-E quem consegue, Naruto? Você é inacreditável!

-Sou apenas eu!

-Por isso gosto de você!

-^^ - ele é meio retardado as vezes, mas é gente boa – Tá meio parado aqui, neh?

-É... mas o verão já tá chegando, e você sabe que esse lugar fica lotado...

A propósito. Eu ajudo minha mãe no hotel, não é lá grande coisa, os funcionários é que fazem a maior parte, eu só fico aqui pra não ter que ficar no quarto assistindo a coletânea de filmes românticos dela, odeio eles.

-Vamos tomar um sorvete? Você tá com uma cara péssima!

-Tá legal... – abri a caixa registradora e peguei um dinheiro pro sorvete – Vamos.

-Você furtou a caixa registradora, Tenten? ¬¬

-Depois eu devolvo, só não tô a fim de subir e pegar minha carteira.

-Que coisa feia.

Saímos... o hotel ficava bem em frente à uma praia, e a brisa levava a maresia aos nossos rostos, era atrás de umas pedras à beira mar que eu costumava namorar escondido com _ele_... Os beijos, as caricias, nosso amor... Somente olhar o horizonte vede-azulado já trazia a tona tudo que passou, como um flash... Éramos tão felizes...

-Tenten! – disse Naruto me sacudindo.

-Hã? Que?

-Você tava sonhando acordada de novo! Não é legal parar no meio da calçada, outras pessoas também gostam de passar por ela. ¬¬

-Não tem ninguém aqui, Naruto. A rua tá deserta...

-Não importa! Você congelou na frente da sorveteria! E isso não é legal!

Eu odiava quando ele tinha razão de algo, Naruto era tão tapado e ao mesmo tempo tão incrível! Ele podia adivinhar o que se passava pela minha cabeça como se estivesse escrito na minha testa!

-Ora se não é a Tenten! Resolveu sair da toca, é? XD

Em 1º lugar eu não estava entocada, só não aparecia na sorveteria há um certo tempo! Esse aí é o Sasuke, ele trabalha na sorveteria dos pais enquanto o irmão fica vagabundando por aí, eles são muito legais, e completam o trio dos meus amigos. Não, eu não tenho amigAs, meninas me odeiam.

Olhei pra ele emburrada pelo comentário infame.

-Que foi? Ah, tá... sorvete?

-Não. Viemos aqui só pra ter que passar por esse mar idiota! O que se faz numa sorveteria, Sasuke? Não é tomar sorvete???

-T-tenten... você não precisa agredi-lo desse jeito... ~.~'

-Sabe, isso já virou rotina desde aquele dia.

-Vocês adoram passar na minha cara que eu fui abandonada pelo único home que já amei, neh?

-Não vai começar com sua mau-criação de novo, neh?

-Você parece minha mãe falando assim. ¬¬

-Então pare! Sim, falando na dona Mitsashi, ela não desconfiou de nada esse tempo todo?

-Sei lá... talvez...

-Fala galera!!! – disse Itachi, o tal irmão vagal do Sasuke, aparecendo rodeado de 5 mulheres, altas, magras e relativamente bonitas, todas de biquini.

-Já disse pra não trazer suas mulheres pra cá, não foi? ¬¬

-O verão tá chegando maninho, receba BEM as turistas! ;D

-Turistas? ¬¬

-Sim, são turistas!

-Pensa que me engana? Você saiu com elas há duas semanas! ¬¬

-Não, essa aqui é nova! ;D

-Se manda, Itachi! – expulsou o irmão ameaçando jogar uma daquelas colheres estranhas de tirar o sorvete em bolas.

Olhei pra Naruto e ele tava babando olhando pras pernas de uma das moças.

-Naruto... -.-'

-Desista.

-Nem tentei...

Tomamos o tal sorvete, ficamos jogando conversa fora com o Sasuke, até que minha mãe deu falta de mim e me levou pra casa, agora já anoiteceu, estou me preparando pra dormir, ou pelo menos todos acham que vou fazer isso...

Peguei meu diário, e em como todas as noites de insônia, comecei a escrever sobre _ele_...

_Por que ele tinha que ter aparecido na minha vida? Por que aceitei namorar com ele, mesmo sabendo que quando o verão se fosse, ele iria junto? Porque existia um fio de esperança em mim, mas ele se partiu tão bruscamente que pude até ouvir o barulho. Neji não existia mais no meu coração... Mas ele nunca saiu da minha cabeça, porque todas as noites que eu consigo dormir, é com ele que sonho, é seu nome que chamo, e seu perfume que sinto._

_Porque ele foi o cara mais perfeito que já existiu na face da Terra, mais amável, mais carinhoso, mais tudo... E ele fazia promessas de que nosso amor nunca ia acabar, de que ele jamais iria embora, que não importasse quantas pessoas ficassem contra ele, ele não me abandonaria... Foi tudo mentira... Uma doce ilusão da vida... Uma doce ilusão do amor..._

(Diário de Tenten, página 31)

Era apenas mais um dia, mas não era como os outros dias, era um dia especial, o 1º dia de verão. As reservas do hotel estavam estourando e a porcaria do telefone não parava de tocar, meu dia estava cheio. Imagino que o Sasuke deve tá pensando o mesmo. E o Naruto, onde ele estava que até essa hora não deu sinal de vida?

Falando no diabo...

-Tenten!!!!!!

-Diz Naruto... Olha, meu tempo hoje tá precioso, se quiser falar diz logo.

-Vim te ajudar, 1º dia de verão neh... Eu não tinha nada pra fazer, então vim pra cá! ^^

-Garotos normais estariam surfando a essa hora.

-Exatamente. E a praia tá lotada! Por isso eu não fui! ^^

-¬¬

Foi um dia de cão, na verdade uma semana de cão! ¬¬

Mas passou, e com ela indo... A segunda-feira chegando... Segundas são tão inúteis... Que saco... Em pleno começo de semana, hospedes loucos fazendo barulho pelos corredores e bagunça na recepção, eu já estava cansada daquilo, e as férias mal tinham começado...

-Bom dia... – disse uma garota tímida de longos cabelos arroxeados – Ainda tem vaga? .

-Acho difícil, mas vou verificar pra você. – entrei no sistema de vagas no computador e achei somente UM quarto vago – Você está com sorte, tem um quarto no 3º andar.

-Ainda bem! ^^

-Seu nome?

-Hyuuga Hinata.

-Hyuuga?

-Algum problema?

-N-não é que...

-Hina você ach-

E num simples movimento dorsal nossos olhares se encontraram no ar. Congelamos, meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido e minha impressão era que ele iria rasgar meu peito e sair pulando. Minha respiração ficou ofegante, meus olhos se arregalaram, minha boca secou.

-Algum problema, Neji? – perguntou a menina cutucando ele.

-N-não. Vamos?

Ele pegou a chave encima do balcão e os dois entraram. Acordei dos meus devaneios quando duas crianças idiotas quebraram um vaso na recepção... E lá vou eu dar uma de briguenta...

(...)

Passava das 10 da noite, eu ainda vagava pelos corredores do hotel verificando se tudo estava em ordem, se nenhum outro vaso estava esbagaçado pelo chão, assim como meu coração... eu tentava não pensar _nele_, mas foi aí que passei pelo quarto 34, onde ele estava com a tal da Hinata da qual nunca ouvi falar. Seria namorada dele? Não, seria casada, já que tinha o mesmo sobrenome, mas e os olhos? Eram iguais! Ele nunca me disse que tinha uma irmã... Será? O que importava? Ele já era passado... Um passado bem presente, mas passado...

A porta do quarto 34 se abriu e por ela passou o garoto alvo, de olhos perolados e longos cabelos castanhos. Ele estava só de calça, como se quisesse me provocar.

-Tenten... Acho que temos que conversar.

Ignorei-o totalmente, dei as costas e tentei sair, mas ele me puxou pelo braço e me contraiu em seu peito.

-Me larga...

-Não fala isso. Você sabe que não me esqueceu.

-Me solta, Neji.

-Vai aceitar conversar? Ou você realmente não quer saber por que eu sumi?

Ele soltou meu braço e eu dei as costas, ele veio atrás de mim, ascendi a luz da varanda e sentei no chão de madeira, ele sentou ao meu lado.

-Olhe pra mim.

Me senti forçada a obedecer, olhei pra ele a contra-gosto, ou talvez nem tanto, e fiquei esperando que ele falasse algo.

-Isso é difícil, eu sei... Mas olha, eu não fui embora simplesmente porque QUIS ir. Eu TIVE que ir.

-Você podia ter se despedido, ou pelos menos não ter voltado.

-Você sente tanto ódio assim de mim?

-O que você acha?

-Tenten... Eu não queria que fosse assim!

-Você é só como todos os outros, vai num lugar, namora uma garota, vai em outro, namora outra... É sempre assim, não é?

-Você foi especial pra mim. Muito especial.

-Chega de mentiras...

-Não é mentira!

-PÁRA DE MENTIR, HYUUGA! VOCÊ NÃO VÊ QUE SÓ ME MACHUCA MAIS???

Algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto sem meu consentimento, não era pra ser assim, mas eu sabia que seria...

Me levantei e saí correndo, ele tentou segurar meu braço mais uma vez, mas eu consegui fugir...

Subi todas as escadas no escuro. No silêncio, só meus soluços ressoavam enquanto meus passos desastrados e tristes estrondavam degrau a degrau.

Torcendo pra minha mãe não me ouvir no quarto ao lado, bati levemente a porta do meu quarto e me joguei na cama, chorei por mais uma ou duas horas, peguei meu diário, e mais uma vez, fui desabafar.

_Eu nem sequer tinha o direito de mandar no meu coração... E ele tinha que sangrar por aquele idiota??? O que Neji era meu no momento? Um ex-namorado, mentiroso e traidor? Ótimo argumento! Milhares e milhares de garotas acabam o relacionamento porque seu namorado tem essas características, e o que elas fazem depois de um dia de choro? Arrumam outro! Já você Tenten, são DOIS anos e sofrimento! De choro, de tristeza! Seus amigos ficam preocupados com você! Ficam temendo que você faça algo que destrua sua vida! E o que você dá em troca? Gritos histéricos e mau criações?Você vai acabar perdendo os poucos que realmente gostam de você, e vai acabar sozinha... Um triste fim pra uma triste garota... Ele era meu querido... meu amor... Mas pra ele, fui apenas diversão de férias... Férias de verão... Talvez fosse melhor estudar o ano todo do que tê-las... porque elas não trazem alegrias... Elas trazem dor... _

_Sim, eu já pensei em tomar soda caustica, muitas pessoas com problemas pensam que isso pode resolver tudo, eu também pensei, mas na hora H desisti..._

_Na hora H eu sempre desisto... Hyuuga Neji não devia fazer mais parte da minha vida... mas então por que ele fazia? _

_Certa vez eu lia um livro de reflexão, pode chamar de alto-ajuda, e nele encontrei a seguinte frase: __**"Não permita que a tristeza te domine, mas se fores dominado, ergue-te de novo. Ainda que o teu sonho seja desfeito, tens o direito de sonhar novamente."**__ Sonhar de novo... Será que sonhos existem? Sonhar faz mal... é sonhando que se fica triste e se desilude... Eu estava no topo da montanha, feliz, tinha tudo que eu precisa, meu porto seguro, até que caí do penhasco e tive sérias lesões, das quais jamais irei me curar..._

(Diário de Tenten, página 36)

* * *

_**Capitulo 1 pequenininho, neh?  
**_

_**Bom, Espero que tenham gostado, essa fic promete ainda muitas lágrimas, muitas desilusões, muito romance, muita emoção e obvio, um final feliz! ^^**_

_**Tenten poetica é meio estranho, neh? Eu achei, por outro lado ficou legal, ou pelo menos penso. 8\**_

_**Pretendo fazer 5 capitulos, então é só aguardar! ^^**_

_**Peço paciência com Vida Nova, SOS e Água e vinho (que está sem muita "audiência" -.-'), vou terminá-las (um dia), prometo. **_

_**Eu sei que o titulo ainda não parece combinar com o fic, mas ele vai combinar (penso eu).  
**_

_**O capitulo vale uma review? Por favor, manda! *-***_

_**Se não tiver gostado, manda um critica construtiva ao menos! Não custa nada e só toma um minutinho do seu tempo precioso! *-***_

_**Bjokas e até o proximo cap! ^^  
**_


	2. Reencontro

No dia seguinte não saí do quarto do dia todo, não valia a pena correr o risco de vê-lo, almocei um pacote de biscoito de chocolate e fiquei vendo TV, pela 1ª vez agradeci o fato de o hotel estar cheio, só assim minha mãe não notaria meu sumiço. Me cansei da TV e fui observar o movimento da minha janela. Além de o meu quarto ser na cobertura eu tinha uma vista privilegiada, ou nem tanto, do mar. Aquelas ondas enormes diminuindo-se quando chegavam ao litoral e sumindo totalmente na areia, e de noite, quando a lua estava próxima, elas vinham mais bruscas que nunca e quebravam nas pedras. Muitas pessoas achariam isso a coisa mais linda do mundo, mas eu odiava olhar pro mar, nem sempre foi assim, mas agora era.

Tinha muita gente na praia, ela realmente estava lotada, pessoas tomando banho de Sol, mergulhando, e mais distante tinha aqueles que se exibiam com suas pranchas customizadas nas grandes ondas, de lá de cima também pude ver a enorme fila na sorveteria, as pessoas davam voltas na calçada, sim, era tedioso olhar.

Já passavam das 4 da tarde, não agüentava mais ficar confinada naquele quarto, onde tudo me enjoava, sair não me parecia uma boa idéia, _ele_ poderia estar lá fora e ficar lá dentro me dava náuseas... Vai encarar o cara ou vai ficar mofando aqui dentro até seu cabelo cair e seus pés apodrecerem?

Foi tudo muito súbito, saí da janela, abri a porta e saí por ela. Uma dupla de meninas, que estavam hospedadas no mesmo andar que eu riam e conversavam alto enquanto voltavam pros seus quartos, acabei me batendo numa delas por falta de atenção.

-Aii!!! Cuidado por onde anda!!! – disse a garota loira caída no chão.

-Desculpe, estava distraída.

-Ei, peraí. – disse ela abrindo os olhos e se levantando – Você é Mitsashi Tenten!!! – alarmou apontando pro mim como se eu fosse uma celebridade.

-O que??? A Mitsashi??? Aquela esquisita??? – exclamou uma de cabelos róseos em tom de deboche.

-Sim, sou eu... Eu acho...

-Não lembra de nós? Estudamos juntas no 7º ano!!!!!!

-Yamanaka e Haruno?

-É! E há dois anos você ficou SUPER popular na Califórnia, por que tava namorando com aquele GATO do Hyuuga!!! – comentei que _ele_ é ator?

-Pára tudo!!!!!!! – disse a Haruno – Vocês acabaram por quê???

-Nada importante. Agora preciso ir. – eu não precisava, mas ficar lá não era a melhor das idéias. Ignorei elas e saí correndo.

Antes _dele_, eu era apenas a garota impopular e anônima da escola, com _ele _eu era a garota mais falada da Califórnia, sim, não é em todo conto que se acha um ator talentoso, bonito e solteiro, e como eu nunca gostei de assistir filmes, não sabia que _ELE _era ator, sempre fui desligada do mundo dos famosos, e quando _ele_ veio pro hotel, estava tão bem disfarçado que ninguém o conheceu... E ele me pediu em namoro... E eu não sabia de nada... Quando ele foi embora, eu vi a grande roda de garotas ao seu redor gritando: "_HYUUGA!!! HYUUGA!!! HYUUGA!!! KYAAA!!! LINDOOOO!!!!! EU TE AMOOO!!!!" _e cartazes e mais cartazes... Foi aí que me dei conta... E a partir daí nunca mais queria vê-lo...

Andei pela rua, desnorteada, parei na frente da sorveteria e fiquei olhando a fila imensa, Sasuke e Itachi trabalhando feito dois condenados, era melhor não atrapalhar. Andei mais um pouco e vi a casa de Naruto, pela janela de baixo percebi uma pequena discussão entre ele e os pais, passei direto. Mais algumas passadas e um círculo de garotas gritavam e pulavam histéricas, no meio da rodinha... _ele... _Dei meia volta e saí correndo, minha vista ficou embaçada no meio do caminho, as lágrimas não paravam de rolar pelo meu rosto. Passei pela casa do Naruto, pela sorveteria, pela recepção do hotel ignorando tudo e todos, subi as escadas sem nem ver o caminho entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta bruscamente.

_Por que homens ferem nossos corações??? Porque eles simplesmente não somem das nossas vidas??? Eles não deviam existir... São insensíveis, grossos, ridiculamente atrativos e ainda passa na nossa cara que fomos chutadas... Não sei se com todo mundo é assim... Mas comigo é... Homens são idiotas, cretinos, cachorros, vagabundos e inúteis... Queria poder mandar meu coração parar de ser burro e acabar com tudo isso... Por que tomar um toco dói tanto? Por que não podia ser algo mais normal? Queria poder nunca tê-lo conhecido..._

(Diário de Tenten, página 40)

Minhas lágrimas caíram no papel e mancharam algumas palavras... Ficaria marcado como um momento doloroso da minha triste vida...

**Neji pov's**

Eu não queria magoá-la daquele jeito... Não foi uma escolha minha ir embora, queria poder estar com ela até hoje, podíamos estar felizes, podíamos ter evitado tudo isso...

Mas ela nem queria ouvir minhas razões, ela me odiava mais do que tudo... Mesmo assim eu iria insistir, ela não podia dizer não a vida toda.

Fui ao quarto dela, a ouvi chorar, certamente deve ser minha culpa, e só de pensar já doía. Bati na porta.

-Vá embora!!! – gritou com ódio, como se soubesse que era eu.

-Tenten... Precisamos conversar...

Ela não respondeu.

-Por favor. Se você se irritar eu prometo nunca mais passar perto de você e vou embora amanhã mesmo.

Esperei dois minutos, quando dei as costas, a porta se abriu, ela estava de pé atrás da porta aberta, olhos inchados, rosto vermelho, blusa molhada de lágrimas. Ela me olhava com raiva e ao mesmo tempo tristeza.

Fez um gesto como se dissesse "entre" e eu obedeci.

Ela sentou na cama e olhou pra uma poltrona na frente dela, eu sentei lá, ela ficou me encarando, como se esperasse que eu falasse algo, seu olhar era assustador e doloroso.

-Tenten... Eu sei que você me odeia, me acha metido, grosso, idiota, mas eu queria que você ouvisse o MEU lado da história.

-Não existe o SEU lado da história, Hyuuga. Existe o lado CERTO da história, e não é o seu.

-Não pode dizer isso sem ouvir o que tenho a dizer.

-Diga então.

-Em 1º lugar, você foi a garota que eu mais amei em toda a minha vida.

-E você mentiu pra mim.

-Não menti! Eu realmente não pretendia ir embora! Foi meu empresário que me obrigou a ir! Ele não é a melhor pessoa do mundo comigo, sabia?

-Espera que eu tenha pena de você por isso? – perguntou com deboche.

-Não, Tenten. Só estou me explicando.

-Então termine.

-Eu queria ter te avisado, na verdade eu poderia até ter desistido de tudo, mas tinha um contrato importante pra cumprir, e tinha esquecido totalmente dele!

-E daí? Um contrato era mais importante que eu?

-Não. Mas se eu não o cumprisse, talvez nunca mais pudesse voltar pros cinemas, sabia? Eu ganho a vida com isso, não sei fazer mais nada.

-Sabe machucar uma garota.

-Pare com isso! Você também me machuca falando essas coisas.

-Por que voltou? Pra se explicar e ir embora?

-Voltei porque meu contrato acabou.

-E pensou que assim pudesse voltar numa boa e continuar o namoro depois de 2 anos sem dar as caras??? Como se eu fosse um brinquedo que você joga num canto e quando dá vontade brinca de novo?

-Eu te liguei, você bateu o telefone na minha cara, mandei e-mail, mensagens de texto, cartas e aposto que você ignorou tudo.

-Muito pelo contrário, eu li cada um deles e apaguei... Toquei fogo nas cartas... Tudo isso só me fazia sofrer mais... Era pior... Era como se eu tivesse você pela metade, como se a sua parte que VOCÊ mesmo não queria estivesse comigo... Como se tudo fosse só um sonho... e teve um momento que eu ignorei tudo mesmo, as cartas iam direto pro lixo, os e-mails eram diretamente deletados... Não fazia mais sentido continuar...

-Eu não queria que fosse assim...

-Eu também não... E também não quero voltar com você, prometi pra mim mesma que jamais namoraria de novo...

-Por quê?

-Porque todos os homens são iguais...

-Você só tem amigos homens!

-E daí? Isso não quer dizer que sejam santos...

-Depois da minha explicação ainda acha que menti pra você?

-Você é ator. Sabe fingir. Sabe mentir...

-Não vai mesmo acreditar em mim, não é?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

-Eu não vou desistir de você, Mitsashi, jamais.

-Prometeu que ia embora!

-Você não se irritou. E tenho muitos planos pra este verão.

-Se você não for, posso te expulsar.

-E vai dizer o que pra sua mãe? Nosso namoro não era segredo?

-Conto tudo.

-Ela acharia ridículo.

-VOCÊ é ridículo.

-Até amanhã. – saí e fechei a porta dela.

Seria difícil, mas eu ia provar pra ela o quanto eu ainda a amava, nem que custasse minha vida.

**Tenten pov's**

Ele acha mesmo que pode me conquistar? Tá certo, Hyuuga, veremos.

Naquela noite eu dormi, não sei porque, mas dormi, e tive sonhos felizes, o que minha cabeça estava fazendo??? Será que tinha surtado de vez??? Acordei tarde, estava preguiçosa, porém... Feliz, eu não entendia, mas era exatamente assim que me sentia. Abri os olhos e por impulso olhei pra poltrona onde ontem _ele_ se sentara, lá tinha uma bandeja com meu café da manhã e um lírio. Me levantei e fui olhar de perto, quem será que havia lhe deixado lá? Õ.o

Olhei e vi um papel dobrado, tinha o cheiro _dele_. Abri e lá tinha uma frase:

"_Surpresa? Esse é o começo do nosso recomeço. Não despreze meus dotes culinários, não está tão ruim assim._

_Beijos."_

Muito cara-de-pau!!! Olhei pra bandeja de novo, pareci maravilhoso, mas desprezei. Coloquei encima da minha escrivaninha, ao lado do computador e saí. Se ele achava que iria me conquistar com aquilo estava redondamente enganado. Desci até o restaurante do hotel, não estava muito cheio, as pessoas sempre se ficavam mais na piscina e na praia.

-O que vai querer hoje, Tenten? ^^ - perguntou o sempre sorridente Hidan, nosso barman, quando eu me sentei num banco no balcão.

-O de sempre.

-Você sabe que bacon e ovos engorda, não sabe?

-Quem liga pra gordura? ¬¬

-Muitas meninas da sua idade ligam! O.o

-Mas eu não. – dei de ombros.

-Que tal uma coisa mais leve?

-Dá pra adiantar logo? Tô com fome.

-Não comeu o que deixei pra você? – perguntou uma voz atrás de mim.

-Deixa pra lá Hidan, perdi a fome. – ignorei o comentário da voz atrás de mim e saí do restaurante.

-Não pode me ignorar pra sempre, Tenten.

-Eu posso sim.

-Viu? Não pode.

-Se afasta de mim senão eu faço você pagar bem caro.

-O que vai fazer contra mim?

-Quer mesmo saber? Continua me seguindo pra ver. – ameacei, ele pareceu se divertir com isso. Caminhei pra fora do hotel e invadi a sorveteria correndo e gritando coisas como: "TARADO!!! SOCORRO!!!"

-Ei! Ei! O que é isso aqui??? – perguntou Itachi, me refugiei atrás dele.

-Tão espantando nossos clientes. ¬¬ - disse Sasuke.

-Ele é um tarado!!! – acusei apontando pra uma figura despreocupada.

-Não sou tarado.

-É sim!!! Quer me agarrar à força!!!

-Não quero! ¬¬

-"KYAAAA!!!! É O HYUUGA!!!!! É O HYUUGA!!!!! HYUGA EU TE AMO!!!! KYAAA!!!!!!"

-Agora não! – disse ele quase que ordenando. Todo mundo ficou com medo e as meninas paralisaram no meio do caminho – Tenten, volta aqui!!!

-Não vou!!!

-Vai me fazer ir até aí??? Vai ser pior!!!

-Experimenta, pra ver. – desafiei.

-Na boa, dá pra vocês brincarem de gato e rato lá fora? ¬¬ - perguntou Itachi entediado.

-Tá todo mundo indo embora. ¬¬ - comentou Sasuke indiferente.

-Desculpa... – pedi, foi só um segundo de distração pra ele me agarrar pela cintura e tirar meus pés do chão – Me solta!!!!! – gritei me debatendo, era estranho, porque no fundo era como se eu gostasse...

-Foi mal, gente. – disse ele saindo da sorveteria comigo no ombro.

-Me larga, Neji!!!!!! – ele me ignorou e foi em direção à praia – Não ouse!!! – ele parecia não me ouvir, me ignorava totalmente – Se você fizer isso vai se arrepender de verdade!!! Tá me ouvindo, Hyuuga??? – era incrível como ele conseguia ser tão frio e desumano naquele momento.

Na pequena descida de areia até o mar ele se desequilibrou e eu aproveitei pra derrubá-lo, saímos rolando "morrinho" abaixo... ¬¬

Quando chegamos em baixo, estávamos totalmente cobertos de areia, e o que restava agora? Tomar banho de mar né... de roupa de tudo! Ele entrou, em seguida me arrostou, a água não estava fria, nem quente, estava somente gostosa, a companhia dele era prazerosa, ah, como eu havia esquecido do prazer que era tê-lo perto de mim? E todo aquele clima nos rodeando... Era incrível como consegui viver sem aquilo por 2 anos... Era inacreditável! Era simplesmente maravilhoso... Tenten!!! Não se deixe tão fácil assim!!! Lembre-se: Homens não prestam. Ah, que se dane minha consciência. XD

As meninas que ele espantara há alguns minutos e mais outras vinham em multidão pela pequena descida de areia da calçada até o mar, elas pareciam querer comê-lo vivo ao invés de simplesmente pedir um autografo ou tirar uma foto, eram loucas.

Ele pegou minha mão e saímos correndo pela areia, fugindo delas como um criminoso foge da policia, foi até divertido.

No fim do dia eu estava ensopada de água salgada e ao mesmo tempo coberta de areia, foi uma aventura legal, fui pro meu quarto, tomei um bom banho, vesti qualquer roupa e peguei meu diário.

_Não sei o que me deu hoje, mas estar com ele fez meu mundo se resumi a nós dois, eu não estava apaixonada de novo... Não podia estar... Ele simplesmente era um garoto mal, que me abandonou, mas por outro lado, ri pacas com ele hoje... Ele agiu comigo como se fossemos namorados ainda, e isso não foi legal, tá... Confesso... Eu gostei de ser tratada assim. Não foi uma coisa normal, mas ele fez eu me sentir bem de novo._

(Diário de Tenten, página 42)


	3. O pedido

_**Mais um cap... Esse tá quente hein, daqui pra frente promete! XD**_

_***comentarioszinhos no final! **_**:b**_*****_

_**Ahhh!!! **_

_**Naruto não me pertence MAS... Se tio Kishi der bobeira eu furto um dos Uchihas! XD (vale falar isso na METADE da fanfic??? O.o) *autora sai correndo* (liguem não Carol não tá normal hoje ^.^ *nunca está ¬¬*)  
**_

* * *

Acordei melhor que no dia anterior, meu humor estava imbatível e implacável, eu me sentia nas nuvens... Não sei por que, mas ficar perto dele de alegrava... :)

Hoje teria um luau, minha mãe teve essa grande idéia pra divertir ainda mais os turistas... ¬¬

Odeio quando tem MAIS movimento aqui... É terrível. Passei o dia todo de bobeira, no final da tarde resolvi avisar aos meninos sobre o show. Fui na sorveteria 1º, não estava mais tão cheia quanto o dia anterior, será que eu e o Neji assustamos o povo de verdade? O.o

-Boa tarde, meninos! ^^

-Olha só quem resolveu dar as caras sem precisar espantar ninguém! – ironizou Sasuke.

-Não foi minha intenção, desculpa mesmo... Y.Y

-De boa, menina! ;D – respondeu Itachi varrendo o lugar.

-^^

-Que veio fazer aqui?

-Ah é! Já tinha esquecido. Vim chamar vocês pro show promovido pelo hotel.

-Show? Õ.o

-É! Hoje de noite, é um luau. Vocês vêm né??? *-*

-Vão ter muitas gatinhas pra mim? ;)

-De todo canto do país, querido! XD

-EU tô dentro! XD~

-E você, Sasukito? *-*

-Odeio festa, você sabe disso, né? ¬¬

-Por mim! *-*

-A garota que me fez ficar sem mesada mês passado?

-Não! A sua miguxa!!! *-*

-Tá bom.

-ÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!! Vou na casa do Naruto agora.

-Hey, peraí.

-Que foi? Õo

-Que clima era aquele entre você e o Hyuuga? XD

-Clima...? Não tinha clima nenhum... Você sabe que eu odeio ele!!!

-Ahan... Sei... Correr de mãos dadas pela praia é bem típico de ódio. – ironizou mais uma vez meu amiguinho irônico.

-Ah, Sasuke! Estávamos fugindo das fãs loucas dele.

-Ohh! Ainda estavam fugindo JUNTOS, ouviu essa Itachi? ;P

-Tenten... Você chega a ser ridícula.

-Ridículo é o uniforme de sorveteiro de vocês!

-¬¬

-¬¬

-O uniforme de garçonete do seu trabalho de meio período também não era grande coisa. ¬¬

-Hey!!! Não fala do meu ex-uniforme assim! Ò.Ó

Incrível como todo comentário que eu fazia com aqueles dois já se transformava numa guerra, prefiro nem comentá-la... Fui na casa de Naruto e ele vibrou com a idéia.

Voltei pro meu quarto, tinha uma grande missão à frente, achar um biquíni descente, uma canga que prestasse e um chinelo inteiro. Sim, meu guarda-roupa é um caos.

Fiquei escolhendo por um longo tempo, até que a festa começou e eu acabei achando algo, escolhi um biquíni vermelho, uma canga branca, chinelinhos de amarrar no tornozelo e uma flor branca na cabeça, pronto, eu estava perfeita pra festa, mas pra quem eu tava me produzindo toda??? Pirô Mitsashi??? Da última vez você nem foi e agora vai toda arrumada desse jeito???

-Hmm... Isso tá cheirando a romance... – disse Naruto na soleira porta do meu quarto me observando.

-Que susto, garoto!!! Quer me matar???

-Quem é você e o que fez com a Tenten?

-Eu também achei estranho... Mas...

-Eu já tô sabendo do clima, Mitsashi, não adianta esconder! XD

-Aqueles sorveteiros fofoqueiros... – murmurei comigo.

-Não foram eles! Eu vi! ¬¬

-Viu o que???

-Você e o Hyuuga correndo à beira mar! Todo mundo viu!

-Aquilo não significa nada!

-Significa sim.

-Até você Naruto???

-Tenten... Se ligue... Depois ele vai embora e você fica daquele jeito de novo.

-Nós não temos nada, tá legal?

-E como explica seu bom-humor repentino e essa roupa???

-Se eu vou pra um luau eu tenho que estar a caráter, não é? Do mesmo jeito que você.

-Você não gosta dessas coisas, acha mesmo que ninguém percebeu?

-Tá Naruto... Eu confesso, estou apaixonada pelo Neji de novo. Na verdade... Eu nunca deixei de ser...

-Eu sabia disso.

-...

-Na boa Tenten, se eu fosse você desistia dele.

-Ah Naruto... Eu sei que eu devia, mas... Quando eu tô com ele sabe... Meu mundo fica tão colorido... *-*

-...

Descemos, a festa estava chata, sem graça. Naruto conheceu uma turista e os dois foram se "conhecer" melhor atrás do hotel, longe de tudo e de todos. Neji não estava em lugar algum! Sentei desolada numa pedra à beira mar, onde ele tinha se metido? Será que não queria mais me ver? Senti alguém atrás de mim, com a mão no meu ombro, então ele tinha vindo.

-Cadê toda aquela animação?

-Ah... É você...

-Que foi? Seu príncipe encantado não apareceu? – perguntou ironicamente como sempre.

-Acho que ele desistiu de mim.

-Acho que ainda não.

-Já percebeu que não entendo muita coisa que você fala, não é? ¬¬

-Na verdade não.

-... Sério, você o viu em algum lugar?

-Pode ser que sim... Pode ser que não...

-Sasuke!!! Conta vai.

-Só posso dizer que você vai ter uma grande surpresa. XD

-Que tipo de surpresa?

-Tá querendo saber demais, Mitsashi...

-Conta!!!

-Fique olhando pras estrelas, elas te darão a resposta.

-Af... Seus enigmas me estressam...

-Vai perder se não olhar.

-Tá... – fiquei olhando o céu como ele mandou, não tinha nada demais nele, o senti o saindo de fininho enquanto eu tentava achar algo nas infinitas estrelas, nada... Estava ficando com sono de tanto observá-las, sim, eram lindas e formavam belas constelações, mas eu já as conhecia muito bem, nada naquele céu era novidade pra alguém que já passou noites em claro observando-o e procurando respostas, respostas essas que nunca foram encontradas. Foi aí que algo chamou minha atenção fogos de artifício estouraram no céu formando frases soltas, mas juntando todas elas, formava a coisa mais linda que alguém já teria feito pra mim: "_Tenten, eu te amo, namora comigo? Neji." _Meu coração disparou numa velocidade de 500 por hora, pensei que ia ter um infarto, era a coisa mais incrível que alguém já poderia ter feito por mim, parecia um sonho, do qual eu jamais queria acordar.

-Então, o que achou? – perguntou outra atrás de mim.

-Simplesmente maravilhoso... – falei hipnotizada ainda olhando pro alto.

-Gostou?

-Se gostei...? Eu adorei...

-Tem certeza que não quer namorar comigo de novo?

-O que você tá falando??? Ficou doido??? É claro que não! – virei a cara e fiz bico como uma criança.

-Tá mimada.

-Não sou mimada!!! Ò.Ó – eu sempre odiei quem me chamava de mimada, até porque odeio garotas mimadas que acham que o mundo é só delas!!!

-Tá parecendo. Você sabe tanto quanto eu que nós não podemos viver separados, não sabe?

-Do que você tá falando...?

-Do obvio Tenten. O que você quer que eu faça? A mensagem de fogos não foi o suficiente? Tudo bem, eu tenho todo tempo do mundo. O que quer que eu faça agora? Quer que eu grite pro mundo que te amo? Tudo bem. – ele saiu de perto de mim e foi até a bancada do DJ, pediu pra ele parar a música e pegou um microfone, eu observei tudo quieta, queria ver se ele seria capaz de fazer tal coisa. – Quero que vocês prestem atenção nunca coisa aqui. – disse ele chamando atenção de todos – Estão vendo aquela garota de lindos olhos marrom-chocolate sentada bem ali? – ele apontou pra mim – Quero que vocês e o mundo, saibam o quanto eu amo essa menina, e que se eu a abandonei um dia, eu fui o cara mais idiota e mais burro que já existiu no mundo. Tenten, eu amo você mais do que tudo. Você é minha vida. Por favor, volte a namorar comigo!!!

-Hey, que palhaçada é essa??? – ihhh... Agora o Hyuuga se deu mal... Dona Mitsashi pintou na área... XP

-Dona Mitsashi, eu amo sua filha! Eu quero viver com ela até o resto da minha vida! Eu sou louco por ela! Eu faço qualquer coisa que ela quiser!

-Wow! Calma aí garoto. Tá dizendo que você pagou uma fortuna pra mandar aqueles fogos de artifício e ainda teve a cara de se declarar na frente dessa gente toda que você nunca viu na sua vida por minha filha?

-Sim...?

-Você tem 100% do meu apoio. – o quê??????

-Mãe!!! – falei incrédula! Ela nunca me deixou namorar ninguém! Por que logo ele? Tá, ele é famoso, lindo e podre de rico. Mas TINHA que ser ele???

-Minha filha, você é uma garota de sorte, não todo mundo que encontra um desses.

-Não acredito que está dizendo isso... – murmurei pra mim mesma.

Do nada começa um corinho em uníssono: "ROLA!!!ROLA!!!ROLA!!!" Que "O" isso. ¬¬

-Tenten, por favor, não fuja mais, você sabe que me ama.

-Você é bem convencido, Hyuuga. Não acha? – perguntei olhando em seus olhos.

-Sou até bem modesto no meu ver. – respondeu ele um pouco debochado.

-Então está ficando cego. – dei as costas e comecei a andar.

-Você sabe que mentir é feio. – disse ele me seguindo.

-O que quer que eu faça? Me atire nos seus braços e diga que te amo? – perguntei parando e me virando pra olhá-lo de novo.

-Não seria uma má idéia. – respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Espere sentado. – dei as costas novamente e saí. Ele não desistiu de me seguir. ¬¬

-Não vai dar o braço a torcer?

-Claro que não.

-Isso está virando um jogo.

-Eu gosto de jogos.

-Pode ser perigoso.

-Eu gosto de perigo.

-Então assim será. – disse por fim entrando no corredor da direita e eu continuei a subir.

Era legal, era divertido, "jogar" com ele parecia um sonho. Neji não era como os outros, ou pelo menos não parecia. Ele tinha um toque mais... mais Neji... (ô, bela definição, Tenten ¬¬) Era inacreditável como ele podia fazer tudo isso pra me conquistar... Ele realmente estava na minha de novo. E dessa vez parecia ser pra valer, ou talvez fosse só uma forma dele se desculpar pelo erro cometido... Não... Ele não é do tipo que se desculpa...

Entrei no meu quarto, fechei a porta devagar, fiquei uns segundos encostada nela, pensando nele maliciosamente e mordendo o canto inferior do lábio... Neji vivia em meus pensamentos, não tinha como negar. Mas dizer pra ele? Jamais. Isso seria algo que ele teria que conquistar, ou... Se preferisse... Teria que arrancar à força. Mas isso é algo que só o tempo vai determinar.

Tomei banho, escovei meus dentes, larguei-me na cama e peguei meu pequeno diário com capa de veludo amarelo, debaixo do criado-mudo.

_Olá querido diário... Hum... Estranho eu começar assim... Bom... Hoje vim lhe contar devaneios da minha cabecinha... Quer saber... Isso não é importante... O que realmente importa é que my beautiful dear está começando a me reconquistar, na verdade eu poderia poupar tudo isso e pular nos braços dele, mas as mais difíceis são as melhores! XD_

_Impressionante como os homens gostam de ter trabalho né... Será que isso serve pra mostrar "o quanto são machos?", chega a ser cômico! ^^_

_Mas será que ele me ama tanto quanto eu o amo? Será que essa história terá um final feliz? Será que tudo isso vai valer a pena? Ai... São tantas perguntas sem resposta... Tanta ansiedade... Tanto amor esperando pra se manifestar... As vezes acho que vou surtar!!! ._

_Ah... Se meu diário falasse... Imagine quantas coisas idiotas, melancólicas e "quentes" ele diria... Ainda bem que são apenas páginas trancadas... ;P_

_(Diário de Tenten, página 50)_

_

* * *

_

**_Oi di novuu!!!!! (nossa, assassinei o português geral XP)_**

**_Pessoinhas do meu S2 que estão acompanhando a fic, TANKS!!! ^^_**

**_Espero que estejam curtindo, porque euzinha aqui tô ADORANDO escrevê-la. ^.^_**

**_Então... o cap vale uma review? Duas talvez...? E três...? Mandem quantas quiser, minha alegria e criatividade depende do minutinho que você passa digitando um simples comentariozinho, que faz toda a diferença na minha vidinha! ^.^  
_**

**_Bjão pra vocês!!! :*  
_**


	4. Jogo de amor

_**Tandam... Aqui está o penultimo capitulo... (T.T).**_

_**Esse cap está dedicado a todas as mulheres do mundo, afinal, dia 8 é dia da mulher!!! Parabéns meninas! ^^**_

_**Também dedico a Biia-chan, que faz niver segunda que vem! ^^  
**_

* * *

No dia seguinte acordei com uma caixa bem convidativa de chocolates suíços encima do meu criado-mudo, debaixo dela estava outro papelzinho dobrado com o perfume dele.

"_Bom dia minha linda, espero não ter te acordado no meio da noite. Gosta de chocolate suíço? Mandei buscá-los ontem, especialmente pra você. Alguém já lhe contou o quanto fica ainda mais linda dormindo? Como consegue? Você é tão perfeita que se eu ainda fosse um garotinho de 5 anos te confundiria com uma fada. Te amo, Tenten, e você sabe disso."_

Ai meu Deus... No dia que algum pirralho me confundir com uma fada eu dou óculos de presente pra ele. ¬¬

Neji... Neji... Nunca vi um cara mais sem noção do que ele... De onde será que ele tira essas coisas? Será que lê naqueles SMS de amor que mandam pro celular naquelas promoçõeszinhas da TV? XD

De certo modo ele mexe comigo... Ele me faz feliz... Mas não posso perder esse jogo tão fácil assim!!! Vou jogar até o fim, e vou ganhar! ;b

-Tenten? – disse uma voz não muito estranha do outro lado da porta.

-Que foi?

-Posso entrar?

-Isso são horas, Naruto??? Por que não vai perturbar seus amiguinhos sorveteiros? – falei brincando enquanto abria a porta.

-Ainda dormindo? Seu amado tá quase fazendo um buraco na recepção de tanto andar de um lado pro outro.

-Deixa ele lá... Deve tá planejando algo pra se dar bem.

-Hã?

-Nada não. Estava pensando alto. *.*

-Vocês fizeram uma aposta, não foi?

-Não exatamente...

-Tenten............. O que conversamos sobre apostas?

-Quer parar de dá uma de mãe pra cima de mim?! Não fiz uma aposta, tá legal? Só estamos brincando...

-Brincando? Sei... Então eu sou a chapeuzinho vermelho fantasiada de cinderela.

-Isso seria legal de se ver. Tá, nós apostamos até quando eu iria resistir a ele.

-Sabe que nunca ganha nenhuma aposta, né?

-Vou ganhar essa. Quer apostar? XD

-Muito engraçada. Vamos pra praia? Você precisa pegar uma cor hein, menina. ¬¬

-Mais??? Vou ficar que nem carvão daqui a pouco. ¬¬

-Vamos, assim você provoca ele. ;b

-Hey... Você é bom nisso!

-Eu sei do que um homem precisa pra ficar doido.

-XP

Fiz o que ele me mandou. Coloquei um biquíni bem ousado, o que acha de um biquininho branco, curtininha e pra completar de amarrar de ladinho? Provocante, não? Soltei o cabelo, calcei um chinelinho preto, peguei meu bronzeador, meu óculos escuro e minha canga preta e saí do quarto. Desci as escadas, passei pela recepção ele estava realmente andando de um lado pro outro.

-Caiu da cama, Hyuuga? – perguntei levantando o óculos e colocando na cabeça.

-T-ten..... – ficou tão alienado que nem conseguiu terminar meu nome.

-Não baba não, Hyuuga. Senão vai ter que limpar o tapete. – falei devolvendo o óculos pros olhos e continuei andando em direção à praia.

-Peraí, o que deu em você??? – perguntou me seguindo.

-Ué, não posso mais tomar banho de mar? – perguntei na maior "inocência" do mundo.

-Pode, mas...

-Mas o que?

-Você não gosta de biquínis pequenos!

-Agora gosto! Vai ficar se metendo na minha vida?

-Não é isso... É que...

**Neji pov's**

Só podia ser provocação. E que corpo era aquele??? Como alguém que só come gordura no café da manhã, biscoito no almoço e chocolate no jantar pode ter um corpo daquele??? Tenten era realmente linda, se eu tivesse que remodelá-la deixaria tudo perfeitamente como está. Que curvas maravilhosas!!! Que mulher incrível! Nunca a vi mais bela, da ultima vez ela até estava meio tabua e agora isso???

De fato era provocação. Ela não queria perder nosso joguinho. Mas isso é golpe baixo!

Ela pôs a canga na areia e deitou-se sobre ela começando a passar o bronzeador. Eu estava observando de longe. Passou um cara qualquer e ela o puxou pedindo que ele passasse nas costas dela.....................

-Isso... Passa aqui também, tá? – ah! Isso já é demais!!!

-Caham. Da licença! – disse tirando o cara de perto dela e tomando o bronzeador de sua mão – Você não precisa fazer tudo isso. – falei irritado terminando de aplicar o bronzeador.

-Não pedi pra VOCÊ passar. Pedi pro carinha que você aterrorizou. ¬¬

-Não aterrorizei ninguém.

-Vai ficar sem seu amado cachê, viu?

-Quer parar com isso? Não faz sentido me provocar!

-Claro que faz. Se você pode me tirar do sério eu também posso, queridinho.

-Pode nada!

-Posso sim!

-Tenten... Você não é assim, o que te deu???

-A macaca, meu filho!!!

-Você está sendo mal-educada.

-Você está sendo en-xe-ri-do.

-Tenten... Tenten...

-Gosta tanto assim do meu nome a ponto de não parar de citá-lo?

-Você realmente não está bem hoje.

-Já disse, me deu a macaca, não foi??? Me deixa em paz.

-Não adianta falar essas coisas, Mitsashi. Não vou desistir.

-Nem eu. – ela se levantou e foi meio que... Rebolando, pro mar.

Fui atrás né...

-Isso é contra as regras! – adverti.

-Não tenho regras. – respondeu entrando no mar.

-Tudo tem regras!

-Não pra mim. – falou despreocupadamente mergulhando.

-Não entende que está me deixando louco??? – perguntei quando ela voltou jogando os cabelos pra trás e fazendo charme.

-Ué, você me deixou louca por dois anos, não tem problema se eu fizer isso por um curto período! ;b

-Você perigosa...

-Eu avisei.

-Não vai mesmo parar com isso?

-Você que quis brincar, apenas entre no seu joguinho.

-Não sabia que esse joguinho podia me causar um infarto.

-Não causou.

-AINDA não.

-Sério? Tenho o poder de acabar com o ator mais famoso da Califórnia em minhas mãos??? – ihhh... Não gosto dessa cara...

-Você não ousaria.

-Eu posso fazer um escândalo, sabia?

-Mas você não vai.

-Vou sim!

-Tenten, por favor, pára! Faço o que você quiser, mas pára com essa tortura!

-Tudo bem. Mas lembre-se: fará o que eu quiser.

-Quer que eu pare de tentar ter-te de volta...?

-NÃO! Q-quer dizer... Não é bem isso.... Ainda... – seu rosto assumiu um tom avermelhado, o qual já tinha tempo que eu não via.

-Tenten... Não ver que não vale à pena contestar com seu coração? – perguntei de frente a ela, acariciando seu rosto de pêssego.

-Não sei o porquê de continuar dizendo isso, Neji... – falou virando o rosto pro lado e olhando pra baixo.

-Porque é verdade e você sabe. – antes que percebêssemos, estávamos colados um no outro sussurrando.

-Você também sabe que é difícil pra mim... Não sabe...?

-Sei mais não entendo... Eu estou de volta. Já pedi desculpas, já te pedi em namoro na frente de todo mundo, paguei micos por você e você não me aceitou...

-Não é tão fácil quanto pensa... Mulheres tem uma reputação a seguir.

-Você nunca se importou com sua reputação!

-E você nunca se importou com os outros!

-Me importo com você.

-Também me importo comigo mesma.

-Por favor... Só uma chance...

-Não quero sofrer de novo, Neji... Eu sei que você vai embora quando o verão acabar.

-Já disse que não vou.

-Eu sei que vai. Meu coração diz isso.

-Talvez ele esteja errado, não acha?

-Talvez ele esteja certo.

-Vou ter que arrancar isso de você à força?

-Vai.

-Então tá. – passamos um tempo em silêncio.

-Neji... – chamou-me ela quebrando o som do nosso silêncio.

-Hm...?

-Promete que não vai desistir...? – que pergunta mais estranha!

-Prometo. – respondi e ela me abraçou.

-Eu confio em você. – murmurou no meu ouvido.

* * *

_**Bom... espero que tenham gostado do cap, ficou meio pequeno pq essa semana (dia 10) eu faço 14 aninhos e tenho muita coisa pra fazer em relação a isso (impressionante metade das pessoas que conheço faz niver em março ¬¬), mas na minha opinião ficou legal. ^^**_

_**Deixem uma review se acharem que valem a pena! ^.^**_

_**Bjocas, até o proximo cap!!! ^^  
**_


	5. Um final feliz

_**Oi pessoas no meu kokoro!!! ^^**_

_**Aqui está o capítulo 5/5...... Fiquei um pouco triste com o final da fic... Era tão legal me imaginar no lugar da Ten-chan enquanto escrevia... Mas é né... Tudo acaba... **_

_**Recadinhos de outras fics: **_

_** Estou começando a escrever outra fanfic, o título dela será: "I Love You", 1º cap previsto pra abril ou maio (na verdade acho que maio, porque tenho muitas provas e simulados em abril T.T) mas ela sai, prometo! ^.^**_

_** Vida nova estou terminando o 9/10, então daqui a pouquinho estou postando o restante.**_

_** S.O.S eu nem vou comentar... Acho que vou desistir dela... Y.Y**_

_** Água e vinho já está toda pronta, mas eu passei a ter ódio dela, então não sei se vou postar o resto, mas estou a pensar muito no caso :b  
**_

_**Bom... é isso... Espero que curtam o restinho de My Dear, se não gostarem estou disposta a fazer outro final, ou um final alternativo , porque pessoalmente eu achei que ficou meio fraquinho... Está ao critério de vocês, digam-me o que acham! ^.^  
**_

* * *

Voltei pro hotel, tomei um banho bem gelado pra refrescar as idéias, Neji estava disposto a não desistir de mim e eu estava disposta a aceitar.

Eu realmente queria ter um final feliz com ele, mas ainda tinha um pé atrás em relação a isso... Algo dentro de mim dizia: "Ele vai te abandonar **de novo**", era difícil não acreditar... Antes era só um amor de verão, mas dessa vez podia ser sério! Por que eu não acreditava???

E todo aquele jogo, e os pedidos??? Se o amor que ele sente por mim não fosse real, tudo aquilo não existiria! Mas se fosse MESMO verdade... As desilusões também não existiriam... Que duvida cruel... Acho que vou morrer com ela...

-_Então, provocou ele? _- perguntou Naruto enquanto falávamos pelo telefone.

-Provoquei, Naruto... Fiz exatamente o que você me mandou...

-_Deu certo? _- perguntou empolgado.

-Sei lá... Nem ligo mais pra isso...

-E_le te envenenou, não foi???_

-Claro que não! Ele não fez nada. ¬¬

-_Por que você tá assim então?_

-Fiquei meio pra baixo sabe... Eu QUERO o Neji... Mas tenho medo...

-_Normal, menina. Vou aí pra gente conversar melhor, tá?_

-Ok...

Minutos depois alguém batia na porta do meu quarto.

-Já vai. - falei levantando da cama e indo até lá, não era quem eu esperava, muito pelo contrário... Mas iamaginava que ele viria. Estava com um buquê de rosas vermelhas na mão e uma caixa de chocolate exatamente igual a outra.

-Boa tarde. - cumprimentou – Posso entrar?

-Claro... Entra... - falei dando espaço pra ele.

-Você ficou estranha depois da praia, fiz algo errado? - perguntou depositando as flores e a caixa encima da mesinha do computador.

-Não... Eu que sou idiota.

-Por que está dizendo isso?

-Neji... Quero que você entenda. O que vou lhe falar agora é a mais pura verdade... Quero que você preste bastante atenção, tá? Eu nunca falei isso pra ninguém, apenas meu diário sabe essas coisas.

-Ok.

-Olha... Quando tínhamos 14 anos... Tudo parecia um mar de rosas... Eu me sentia especial uma vez na vida... Puxa, eu tinha um namorado! Aquilo era incrível na minha cabeça! Eu te amava de verdade, pensava que você era me porto seguro sabe... Meu príncipe encantado... Mas quando você me abandonou... Eu descobri do pior jeito que príncipe encantado é coisa de conto de fadas... Que popularidade era algo desnecessário na minha vida e que você era um sonho de verão... Aí você volta... Depois de dois longos e torturantes anos... Me pede em namoro de novo, diz que me ama, explica o motivo do meu abandono, promete que vai acabar com a minha insegurança e me reconquistar... Sabe como estou por dentro? O coração que antes estava em cacos, se reconstruiu e agora bate com vitalidade de novo, mas ainda sim ele não confia em você, metade de mim te quer você a todo custo, a outra metade tem nojo de você... O que devo fazer, Neji? - as lágrima estavam rolando pelo meu rosto á ruborizado... - Eu não consigo mais me entender... Por favor... Me ajude...

-Se você quiser posso sumir pra sempre e você nunca mais ouve meu nome...

-Não é sso que eu quero... Entenda... Preciso organizar minha ideias... Quero um tempo pra pensar melhor, você pode me dá-lo...?

-O tempo que você quiser...

_Passaram-se dias... Semanas... As férias de verão já estavam acabando... O hotel já estava quase vazio, Apenas uns 3 grupos de adolescentes ainda circulava, e é claro... Ele não tinha ido embora... Ainda esperava minha resposta..._

_Confesso que pensei... pensei MESMO, passei todos os dias pensando... Era complicado... Mas eu já tinha chegado à uma conclusão, o que eu achava correto já tinha se metido na minha cabeça, só estava esperando o momento certo pra falar._

(Diário de Tenten, Página52)

Ouvi 3 batidas freneticas na minha porta, fui abrir, encontrei um Sasuke histérico.

-Que foi, garoto? Parece que viu Samara sindo do poço! - Samara de um filme de terror... _o chamado..._ Pense num filmezinho macabro!!!

-Muito engraçada! ¬¬ - ironizou pra variar – Tá ligada no seu amadinho, né?

-Ai minha santa dos periquitos verdes... O que o Neji aprontou agora?

-Tá fazendo um escândalo lá embaixo! Surtou de vez, se pegou no tapa com o Naruto, Itachi pra varirar se meteu e tá uma confusão.

-Me diz... O que ele fez?

-Além de fazer a priminha sem sal dele chorar, jogar uma pedra no cara da barraquinha de cachorro-quente e bater a própria testa na parede...? - perguntou indiferente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo!!!

-Eu vou falar com ele... - respondi depois de alguns segundos num profundo suspiro.

Desci, na frente do hotel estava um Neji todo machucado, um Naruto com cara de retardado, só pra variar, e um Itachi na maior onda, com um cigarro na boca enquanto segurava o tal Neji.

-Quem vocês vocês seus animais??? ò.ó

-Ihh... A chefona tá zangada... - comentou infamamente Itachi.

-Cala a boca! - ordenei.

-Ooh! Tá bom, xuxu! ;D – respondeu ele com aquela cara de palhaço.

-Neji, o que significa isso? - perguntei pro cara acabado largado no chão bem à minha frente.

-Nada. - repsondeu, se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e entrou no hotel mancando.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que exatamente aconteceu aqui???

-Tenten, a gente tentou, mas o cara tava pirado.

-Por quê??? SERÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDERAM QUE EU QUERO SABER O PORQUÊ DE TANTA RAIVA???

-Sargenta, cuidado com o estresse! ;D

-Já mandei ficar quieto, Itachi!

-Ui!

-Ele falou algo sobre detestar viver e "Tenten alguma coisa"... - disse Naruto dando de ombros.

-Não acredito... Ele disse que esperaria!

-Eu entendo ele... Também surtaria se tivesse sendo feito de estepe. - comentou Sasuke.

-Não estou fazendo ele de estepe. ¬¬

-Está sim. Fica esperando a hora certa de "pegá-lo"!

-Eu pedi um tempo pra pensar e ele disse que iria esperar!

-Só que esperar cansa, Mitsashi.

-Eu vou falar com ele...

Entrei de novo e fui até o quarto onde ele estava hospedado desde o começo das férias... Esperando por mim.

-Neji... Abre a porta pra mim.... - pedi batendo devagar.

Sem resposta.

-Agora é você que está sendo infantil! - revidei a vez do "mimada".

-Por favor, Neji. Abre. Quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer.

-Não tenho nada a dizer. - murmurou lá de dentro.

-Não faz sentido! Você devia ter me dito que isso estava lhe incomodando...

Nada.

-Neji! Vamos resolver isso como gente grande! Não vai ser me ignorando que você vai conseguir o que quer.

-Não quero nada. - respondeu friamente.

-Não abrir mesmo? Sabe que eu tenho a chave de todos os quartos, não sabe? - sem resposa. Peguei o molho de chaves pendurado no meu short e abri a porta dele. Ele estava sentado na cama, de costas pra porta, a roupa suja e rasgada. - Para com isso... Deixa eu cuidar de você... - pedi me aproximando dele.

-O que quer?

-Quero que me explique que surto foi esse...

-Ainda é preciso que eu explique?

-Claro, Neji! Que coisa toda foi aquela? Olha pra você, deve ter apanhando feio de Itachi! Aonde estava com a cabeça???

-Em você! Na sua maldita beleza! No seu maldito tempo infinito pra pensar! Nessa droga de país! Nas coisas que me submeti por você pra levar um "não" indireto! Em tudo, Tenten!

-Não precisava ter feito tudo aquilo! Você sabe que te amo. Eu só tinha que organizar as coisas na minha cabeça. O tempo todo o problema era eu, não você!

-Não acredito mais nessa desculpa.

-Mas eu acredito em você.

-Ah! AGORA você acredita em mim!? - ironizou.

-Eu nunca desacreditei de você, seu bobinho. - respondi pegando o rosto dele entre as mãos.

-Não queria ficar comigo.

-Eu disse que uma parte idiota minha não acreditava. Mas eu SEMPRE te amei. Sempre gostei de te ter por perto! Eu te amo mais que a minha própria vida! A sua existência é meu mundo, garoto! Quero ficar pra sempre ao seu lado!

-Tem certeza disso? Não vai me pedir mais cem anos pra pensar?

-Não....... Estou ciente do que acabei de falar.

-Ótimo. - ele me derrubou na cama dele e abriu os botões da própria camisa, em farrapos, jogando a mesma no chão e rapida e precisamente precionou seus lábios nos meus eu me dei o prazer de apagar a luz para maior diversão. XD

* * *

_**Vale reviews? ;D**_

_**Deixa, por favor! **_

_**Um minutinho a mais do seu tempo na frente do pc não vai trazer os terremotos pro Brasil, nem matar ninguém, muito pelo contrário, estará ajudando a auto-estima de uma autora (lerda) feliz! ^.^**_

_**Beijocas, amores!!!!! :*  
**_


End file.
